


"Did you see any new colors?"

by CrazyGrace555



Series: RenGaku/GakuRen week [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RenGaku need more notice, RenGaku week, RenGaku | GakuRen, not lovers but they did kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGrace555/pseuds/CrazyGrace555
Summary: At the age of six Ren saw his soulmate for the first time."Mom! Mom! I see the new colors!"But there's one problem when he discovered these new colors that he's seeing, he don't know what his soulmates actually look like.You see, the time when he saw these new colors, there's a lot of people around him so he couldn't get a proper look of his soulmate."Oh, I'm so proud of you dear. What color did you see first?"Ren couldn't understand what she meant at first until he saw his mom's cardigan."It look like your cardigan. What color is it?""It was violet dear, violet is a shade of purple but you can still call it purple. You see, the color that flashed all of your vision is the color that match your soulmate's eye color."violet'What a beautiful color...'
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren
Series: RenGaku/GakuRen week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: GakuRen Works





	"Did you see any new colors?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Welcome to RenGaku/GakuRen week of 2021!  
> if you want to know the prompts from day1-7+bonus here's the link!  
> https://gakuren-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Reminder: My time zone is ICT/ Indochina Time so each prompt might be early or late depending on your time zone)
> 
> *As you can see from the summary or at least can tell, today's prompt is soulmate! This is my first fanfic on Ao3 and hope you enjoy, or maybe read 'til the end

  
At the age of six Ren saw his soulmate for the first time.

"Mom! Mom! I see the new colors!"

But there's one problem when he discovered these new colors that he's seeing, he don't know what his soulmates actually look like.  
You see, the time when he saw these new colors, there's a lot of people around him so he couldn't get a proper look of his soulmate.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you dear. What color did you see first?"

Ren couldn't understand what she meant at first until he saw his mom's cardigan.

"It look like your cardigan. What color is it?"

"It was violet dear, violet is a shade of purple but you can still call it purple. You see, the color that flashed all of your vision is the color that match your soulmate's eye color."

violet

_'What a beautiful color...'_

  
**.**

while Ren's soulmate on the other hand, who's five, still see a monochromatic colors which is kind of boring on the other hand. Looks like its going to take a while since Ren might saw them but they didn't saw any sight on Ren.  
But all he hopes its that his soulmate will at least be nice.

**.**

one year has passed, he's now seven years old, and Ren still hasn't find his soulmate yet. But he did ask his mom a bunch of time that "How did you know who's your soulmate even though you don't know their face."

"You'll just know it when you met them."

Ren still don't understand what she meant until today, he met them again but this time, he finally get a good luck at them. How did he know it was them? Just like how his mom said, you'll just know it when you met them.   
But if Ren have to explain it, it feels like you were floating in the sky and you feel peaceful, maybe butterflies in your stomach. At least that's what other people would say.

He feel these when he saw a boy with beautiful strawberry blonde hair that look soft like a pillow, a beautiful skin that you cannot describe how it look beautiful but it just is, and there he sees it. A beautiful 'violet' eyes, when he made a sudden eye contact with a boy he can see his whole world turn into a beautiful shades of purple.

While the other boy on the other hand. He never or see any slightest sight of his soulmate for 6 years but the moment he met the boy with a somehow soft shade of brown hair. He suddenly see his whole world turn into a different shade of color that he never see before. Then there it is,

he see every color that is around him that's not just a shade of one color.  
'What. Is. This?-'  
But unfortunately due to this sudden change, he freaks out, silently then process to crash into a wall. Though to the sudden pain on his forehead made him kneel down, and put both on his hand against his poor forehead to smooth the pain out a little bit, but he also couldn't help but let out a small, quiet sound of whimpers in pain.

  
"Ah- um, are you okay? Do you need any help?" Ren quickly rushed over to him upon seeing a sight of his soulmate crashing into a wall. The boy on the other hand couldn't help but be confused, what just happen to him? What's going on? But when he looked up to maybe response to Ren, he saw it again. A shade of color that he doesn't know.

He didn't realized that he was staring at Ren until he called out for him again, "Hey, what's your name by the way? I'm Ren, Sakakibara Ren." Ren pulled his soulmate as his soulmate said "Thank you." under his breath. "Asano Gakushuu."

Now that Ren knows that his soulmate's name is Gakushuu, but he's going to address him as Asano. Should he just say it? The fact that he's Asano's soulmate? Ahhhh... Yeah.

"Um, your not hurt right? How about I bring you to the nursery room, and maybe we can talk along the way if you want."

Wait, that's not what he's going to say! Ugh! Maybe he could tell him on the way.

"No, its fine. Just feel weird." Asano said as he looked around him. Everything just changed, not the shape but the colors. "Did you see any new colors?" Ren asked, hoping that the answer is yes.

Ren didn't get a direct answer but he did get a nod from him so he asked again, "What color did you see first, or at least what color is similar to what you first see it." He hope that he didn't make it sound confusing, but it seems like Asano knows what he meant.

"Your... eyes...?" Asano said as he can't help but stares into his eyes, it was the first thing that caught his attention every since he starts to all of the colors that was surrounding him. "Hey do you by any chance know the word 'soulmates'?" Ren asked, now he couldn't be more happier when he finally found his soulmate.

"Yeah, I heard it from Ikeda-nii. And some from dad." Asano replied, "Hey... What are your eyes color?" Asano couldn't keep the question to himself anymore it just keeps bothering him. Maybe it will stop when he ask him?

"Oh! Is emerald green, but just call it green, its more easier to describe it that way." Ren said in an excitement tone, it feels like he's been waiting to be ask by that question. "But I can teach you the colors if you'd like. I actually saw you before so I see the colors early."

"I... I would love that."

_'Emerald green, huh?'_

**.**

"Ren, good morning."

"Good morning, Gakushuu. Um, why is there a puppy-"

"Can you keep them?"

At the age of 10, Ren got a puppy.  
Asano describe the earlier event that he had found an abandoned puppy near the park. He asked his 'principal' to keep them but he wouldn't allow him since it would _'distract'_ him from his studies.

As much as he's concern about his soulmate's home life, he kept the puppy, he always wanted a pet and good thing that his parents allowed him to keep it.

The puppy's breed is Sanshu Inu, 1 year old in dog year(15 years old in human years), and a female puppy! Ren's family went through the process of adopting the puppy already but they still haven't come up with the name for their first puppy, Ren's parents let him and Asano name the puppy since they were the one to asked to keep the puppy.

It took them about few minutes to came with the name for the puppy, they also came up with funny names like Bread, Snowgirl, Carrot, Cheesecake, even the name Octopus came up. But they finally settled with the name, and both of them think it was the perfect name.

**.**

"Welcome to the Sakakibara, Flowergem!"

Ren said happily as he pours the food into her new bowl while Asano was having fun patting Flowergem, you couldn't tell immediately that Asano is having fun but Ren saw a smile on his face. He's glad that he adopted Flowergem into the family.

"Hey Ren."

"Yeah?"

"Since she's going to grow bigger soon, how big or tall do you think she's going to be?"

"Hmm... Maybe the same height as the flower vase next the to kitchen door, how about you?"

"I was thinking the same height as the tree outside the gate."

"Pfft-ahahaha! No way!"

**.**

"Happy eleventh birthday, Gakushuu!"

"I thought I told you to call me Asano, and it's not my birthday yet."

In a few minutes, it will be Asano Gakushuu's birthday. Ren knew that his soulmate doesn't celebrate his seventh birthday due to some... incident that happen. But he's willing to at least say happy birthday, brought him some gifts, and dessert. despite how many times his soulmate has said that 'birthday parties doesn't matter.' Oh! He will make it matter.

"I know, I'm just excited! I just want to watch the fireworks with you. Also we could buy the ice cream cake."

"But won't you get tired of watching the fireworks?"

No he's not tired of watching fireworks ever single year of his life, it just reminded him of the feeling when he first saw his soulmate. And watching it with his soulmate made him feel like he don't want to stop watching the fireworks, it just make him want to hold Gakushuu close to him, hug him, and praise him for all of the hard work that he has done.

He want to tell him how much he love him, and kiss him on his cheeks, not lips yet, he will kiss him when they grow up though. And he knew how much praise words mean to Gakushuu, and he will keep on praising him and compliment him whenever he needs it.

"C'mon now, or we will miss it!"

"Uwah! Fine, but please slow down!"

Even though Gakushuu has changed so much, he will never stop loving him, no matter how much Gakushuu can be mean or strict with him, he will still love him.

"Do we really need to run here?"

"Of course, its almost time."

They could hear the crowd counting down from afar from _10_ ,

  
"Hey Gakushuu."

_9_

  
"Yeah, what is it?"

_8_

  
He just..

_7_

  
Ren reach his hands out to hold the younger's hands

_6_

  
"Ren..?"

_5_

  
... so much

_4_

  
"Y'know... I always wanted to do this."

_3_

  
"Eh-" Gakushuu could feel himself being pulled closer to the other boy

_2_

  
He love _everything_ about Gakushuu

_1_

  
**.**

  
"I love you, Gakushuu."

_'Thank you for being in my life.'  
  
**.**  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> *Wow! You really did read all of it! Well, what do you think of today's prompt
> 
> *I don't have anything else to say except that, thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic!
> 
> *Also watch me post the later prompts late-


End file.
